Traummörder
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Können Träume Realität werden? Yusaku muss feststellen, dass sie das sehr wohl können. Im negativen Sinne...


_**Traummörder**_

**Kapitel 1: Eine dunkle Vorahnung**

Es war ein strahlend schöner, wolkenloser Tag.

Fröhlich pfeifend verliess Ran die Detektei Mori und machte sich auf den Weg zu Shinichi. Wie jeden Morgen wollte sie ihn abholen, damit sie gemeinsam zur Schule laufen konnten. Kaum hatte sie die beeindruckende Villa erreicht, klingelte sie dreimal Sturm, doch das schien ihren Freund nicht zu beeindrucken. Shinichi kam einfach nicht, er antwortete ihr nicht mal durch die Fernsprechanlage. Ran sah verwirrt zur Villa hinüber und fragte sich mit wachsender Sorge, ob vielleicht etwas passiert war. Doch in diesem Augenblick ging endlich die Tür auf, und Shinichi erschien. Die Oberschülerin entspannte sich wieder, ihre kurze Sorge war unbegründet.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"

Sie kicherte, doch Shinichi gähnte nur zurück. "Was denn? Hast du etwa wieder die ganze Nacht gelesen?"

"Fast", murmelte er und schnarchte gespielt demonstrativ. Ran knuffte ihm in die Seite.

"Du weisst doch, dass du das nicht darfst, sonst schläfst du in der Schule noch ein."

"Ist mir egal", sagte Shinichi, der nun etwas wacher war. "Bei meinen guten Noten kann ich ruhig mal über die Stränge schlagen."

"Hört, hört, unser grosser Meisterdetektiv hat gesprochen", sagte Ran und verbeugte sich spielerisch vor ihm.

"Hör auf damit, Ran."

"Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Eure Majestät."

Shinichi grummelte, und seine Freundin kriegte sich vor Lachen kaum wieder ein. Doch mit ihrer Improvisation hatte sie es geschafft, Shinichi endgültig zu wecken. Ein erster Sieg. Gut gelaunt begaben sich die beiden Oberschüler auf den Schulweg.

Ein kurzes Teilstück legten sie schweigend zurück, in dem beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Während Ran an das bevorstehende Karatelager dachte, hatte Shinichi ganz andere Sorgen. Was er seiner Freundin verschwiegen hatte, war, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht gelesen hatte. Er hatte einen Alptraum, in dem er und sein Vater auf schreckliche und brutale Weise ums Leben gekommen waren. Das brauchte Ran nicht zu wissen.

Zumindest noch nicht.

Der heutige, letzte Schultag der Woche ging zu Shinichis Erstaunen sehr schnell vorbei, und nach der letzten Stunde wartete er vor dem Tor auf Ran, die noch die letzten Informationen über ihr Karatelager abholte. Nur ein paar Minuten später tauchte sie verschmitzt lächelnd wieder auf und schlug ihrem Freund vor, noch in ein Café zu gehen, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Es sollte schliesslich die vorläufig letzte Gelegenheit sein, zusammen etwas zu unternehmen, bevor am nächsten Tag ihr einwöchiges Karatelager begann.

"Was ist denn los? Du bist plötzlich so still", sagte Ran nach einem kleinen Schluck kalter Limonade und musterte ihren Freund. Shinichi wandte sich sofort wieder Ran zu. Er hatte einen Vater beobachtet, der seinen kleinen Sohn liebevoll umarmt und dann mit ihm das Café verlassen hatte.

"Hm", machte Shinichi zur Antwort und seufzte. "Es ist nichts."

Ran liess sich damit nicht zufrieden geben.

"Komm schon, irgendwas bedrückt dich doch. Willst du es mir nicht verraten?"

"Ich hatte nur einen blöden Traum, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht", sagte Shinichi schliesslich nach kurzem Zögern. "Sonst geht's mir aber gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen und fluchte innerlich. Das hätte er jetzt nicht sagen sollen, denn das war geradezu eine Aufforderung für Ran, genau das zu tun. Sie hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

"Dann hast du also nicht die ganze Nacht gelesen?"

"Nein."

"Du hast etwas geträumt und konntest deshalb nicht mehr schlafen?"

"Ja."

"Was war es?"

Shinichi seufzte erneut und überlegte kurz.

"Ich hab geträumt, wie mein Vater mich aufs Gröbste verarscht hat", antwortete er dann. "Jetzt befürchte ich, dass er sowas tatsächlich tun könnte. An das Wann, Wie und Wo kann ich mich aber nicht mehr erinnern."

Das war eine eiskalte Doppellüge.

In Wahrheit wusste er ganz genau, was im Traum vorgekommen war, jedes einzelne Detail kannte er. Und dass sein Vater ihn veräppeln wollte, war auch gelogen. Aber er konnte es ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. Nicht hier, und nicht jetzt.

Mit seiner Erklärung gab sich Ran zufrieden, immerhin wusste sie, dass dauernd eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen den beiden Kudo-Männern bestand. Der Gedanke, dass Yusaku seinen Sohn an der Nase herumführen wollte, war für sie sehr plausibel. Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Na, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück beim Vereiteln."

"Danke."

Shinichi lächelte zurück und atmete erleichtert auf. Es tat ihm zwar schrecklich leid, sie angelogen zu haben, aber dieses Mal musste es sein. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel, hiess es doch so schön...

"Wollen wir jetzt nach Hause, oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin, um vom Thema abzulenken, und schaute Ran an.

"Auf ein Eis und einen Spaziergang im Park hätte ich Lust", antwortete sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Aber leider haben wir nicht viel Zeit dafür, ich muss nämlich noch packen."

"Dann helfe ich dir dabei, einverstanden? Bei diesem schönen Wetter sollten wir sowieso draussen sein und nicht drin hocken."

"Okay, klingt gut."

Beide Oberschüler standen auf, bezahlten ihre Getränke und verliessen das Café Hand in Hand.

Für den Rest des Tages genoss Shinichi die Zeit mit Ran und half ihr, wie er es versprochen hatte, ihre Tasche zu packen. Seinen Traum sprach Ran nicht mehr an, und auch er schwieg darüber. Shinichi hielt das für das Beste, denn würde Ran die Wahrheit kennen, würde sie ganz sicher nicht ins Lager fahren. Das wollte er nicht. Ausserdem war sie dann ausser Gefahr, sollte sich sein Traum, wie er befürchtete, doch noch stückchenweise oder sogar ganz bewahrheiten.

Es wäre schliesslich nicht das erste Mal, dass das geschehen würde...

**Kapitel 2: Sind Träume wirklich nur Schäume?**

_Es war ein grauenvoller Anblick, der sich Shinichi in einem Einfamilienhaus ganz in der Nähe des Beika-Viertels bot._

_Sein Vater Yusaku lag gefesselt und mit einem Tuch geknebelt auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers, und Shinichi erkannte sofort, dass er heftige Schmerzen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf Yusakus Brust, wo die Kleidung schon rot war und vor Blut triefte. Shinichi wusste gleich, dass sein Vater schnellstmöglich ärztliche Hilfe benötigte, wenn er überleben sollte..._

_"Vater!"_

_Shinichi rief nach ihm, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er war starr vor Schreck, sein Körper bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, obwohl er es wollte. Der Anblick war geradezu lähmend, und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen, es ging einfach nicht. Aber warum nicht?_

_"Sieh mal einer an, der junge Kudo ist auch da."_

_Die Stimme eines fremden Mannes drang an seine Ohren. Shinichi suchte das Wohnzimmer und die umliegenden Räume mit den Augen ab, und er wurde fündig. Er entdeckte einen gut gebauten Mann im mittleren Alter, doch aus irgendeinem Grund sah er dessen Gesicht nur verschwommen._

_"Shinichi!"_

_Yusakus Schrei, der aber eigentlich nur noch ein sehr lautes Röcheln war, ging Shinichi durch Mark und Bein. Er hörte ganz deutlich Yusakus Angst heraus. Angst um sich selbst. Und Angst um seinen geliebten Sohn._

_"Du hast Sendepause!", raunte der fremde Mann und trat Yusaku mit voller Kraft in den Bauch. Vor Schmerz stöhnend krümmte sich der Schriftsteller zusammen, so gut es ging, doch als sein Peiniger eine Pistole zog und auf Shinichi richtete, kämpfte sich Yusaku verzweifelt auf die Beine. Sein Körper war jedoch schon so geschwächt, dass er vor Anstrengung begann zu zittern._

_Shinichi riss die Augen auf, er wusste ganz genau, dass das keine gute Idee von ihm gewesen war._

_"Vater! Lass-!"_

_"Kümmere dich nicht um mich, rette dich! Verschwinde!"_

_Shinichi war immer noch gelähmt. Oder schon wieder? "Was überlegst du so lange? Rette dich selbst! Lauf! Lauf weg!"_

_Der Entführer mischte sich nun ein, er war alles andere als begeistert._

_"Halt endlich die Klappe!", zischte er, zog dann plötzlich ein Messer aus der Jackentasche und benutzte es auch._

_Entsetzt und hilflos musste Shinichi zuschauen, wie Yusaku das Messer mit voller Wucht in die Brust gerammt wurde. Tödlich verwundet sank er zurück zu Boden._

_"Vater, nein!"_

_Endlich konnte Shinichi sich wieder bewegen, und er stürzte auf seinen Vater zu. Doch noch bevor er bei ihm ankam, wusste er, dass es für eine Rettung zu spät war._

Schweissgebadet schrak Shinichi hoch und keuchte stark. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Wand gegenüber an und versuchte krampfhaft, die Bilder in seinem Gehirn mit vor Konzentration fest zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Nichts zu verbannen. Doch das gelang ihm nicht im Geringsten, selbst dann nicht, als er heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, die Bilder brannten sich tief in seinem Gedächtnis ein.

Sein Vater wurde getötet... und er hatte nichts dagegen unternehmen können... Sein Vater wurde getötet. Ermordet, vor seinen Augen.

"Vergessen, lass es mich vergessen...", murmelte Shinichi immer wieder mit geschlossenen Augen und schlug sich leicht gegen den Kopf, doch das hatte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis zur Folge. Stattdessen bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Shinichi gab genervt stöhnend auf, legte sich zurück und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht mehr zurückkommen. Der Oberschüler warf einen Blick zu seinem Wecker. Vor einer knappen halben Stunde war er noch wach gewesen...

Der junge Detektiv war inzwischen todmüde, trotzdem konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen. Während der restlichen Nacht tat er kein Auge mehr zu, und als er am frühen Morgen heftig gähnend in die Küche kam, erwartete ihn keine Überraschung.

Sein Vater Yusaku, der für ein paar Wochen ins schöne Japan zurückgekehrt war, stand am Herd und bereitete das Frühstück für sie beide vor.

"Shinichi, du siehst nicht gut aus", sagte er, kaum hatte er seinen Sohn erblickt.

"Dir auch einen schönen Morgen", gähnte der Angesprochene und liess sich müde auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Yusaku nun doch noch. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Shinichi gab eine Mischung von Seufzen und Stöhnen von sich, was für den Erwachsenen Antwort genug war.

"Ein Alptraum?", fragte sein Vater und sorgte mit diesen beiden Wörtern dafür, dass Shinichi auf einen Schlag hellwach war.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Es war nur so eine Vermutung...", wich Yusaku aus und hüstelte leise. "Stimmt es denn etwa?"

"Ja...", seufzte er. "Wann bist du eigentlich hier angekommen?", fügte Shinichi hinzu und wollte so das Thema schnellstmöglich wechseln.

"Etwa um halb drei Uhr nachts", antwortete der Schriftsteller, und Shinichi musterte ihn kurz mit strengem Blick.

"Aber du konntest auch nicht wirklich schlafen, nicht wahr? Was für einen Alptraum hattest du?"

Yusaku sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an. Woher er das schon wieder wusste...?

"Nichts Besonderes", antwortete er dann. "Was hast du geträumt?"

"Nichts da, ich habe zuerst gefragt", erwiderte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Also? Ich höre."

Der Schriftsteller seufzte.

"Die Einzelheiten willst du gar nicht wissen", wich Yusaku schliesslich aus, doch Shinichi gab sich mit dem nicht zufrieden. Er liess nicht locker, er konnte es gar nicht.

"Dann erzähl mir die Zusammenfassung."

"Gut."

Yusaku räusperte sich und setzte sich seinem Sohn gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Das Frühstück hatten beide vergessen.

"Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass du geträumt hast, wie ein Mitglied unserer Familie auf irgendeine Weise ums Leben kommt, um es mal milde auszudrücken. Nicht wahr?"

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein dünner Strich im Gesicht waren. Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Yusaku den Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. "Ich habe nichts anderes geträumt", sagte er daraufhin. "Und das ist, wie ich finde, sehr... beunruhigend."

"Wem sagst du das?", murmelte Shinichi daraufhin und strich sich über die Augen. "Ich hasse solche Träume, du weisst gar nicht, wie sehr."

Yusaku erwiderte nichts auf diese Äusserung, und die Frage, ob sie sich über solche Mords-Träume Sorgen machen müssten, stellte sich ihm gar nicht. Das mussten sie, egal wer oder wie viele darin umkamen.

Der Schriftsteller senkte den Kopf und rief sich seinen eigenen Alptraum wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sein Traum an sich war schon beunruhigend genug, aber was Yusaku richtig zum Grübeln brachte, waren die Taten darin. _Seine_ _Taten_.

_Das, was er seinem eigenen Sohn angetan hatte..._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, dann musterte er Shinichi lange und eindringlich. Er hatte die Arme auf dem Tisch gekreuzt, seinen Kopf darauf abgelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Yusaku seufzte, er war plötzlich traurig.

Sein Sohn sah so nachdenklich, so bedrückt aus. Er hat eine Vorahnung. Und genau wie letztes Mal hoffte er, dass er sich irrte, genau wie Yusaku selbst.

Wenigstens sich einmal irren, um nicht so hart vom Schicksal getroffen zu werden...

**Kapitel 3: Beunruhigende Familieninformationen**

"Shinichi, iss."

Yusaku, der fertig Trübsal geblasen hatte, stellte ihm einen Teller hin, doch sein Sohn würdigte ihm keines Blickes. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Ich mag nicht, hab keinen Hunger."

"Was hast du heute vor?"

Shinichi öffnete die Augen wieder.

"Na, ich gehe in die Schule, was denn sonst?"

"An einem Samstag? Seit wann musst du am Samstag in die Schule? Oder musst du nachsitzen?"

Shinichi setzte sich auf.

"Heute ist Samstag?"

"Ja, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

"Na dann." Er gähnte. "Es kommt mir wie Freitag vor."

"Vielleicht nur, weil du gestern schulfrei hattest. Eure Lehrer müssen sich ja auch hin und wieder weiterbilden."

Er lächelte, Shinichis Gesichtsausdruck war für ihn zu amüsant. "Denkst du, ich bin nicht darüber informiert, was bei dir in der Schule läuft?"

Shinichi lächelte spöttisch.

"Mit all deinen Beziehungen bist du ein gefährlicher Mann, aber bilde dir darauf bloss nichts ein. Mich beeindruckt das nämlich gar nicht."

Yusaku lächelte ebenfalls, doch er entschied sich, nichts darauf zu erwidern und stattdessen das Thema zu wechseln.

"Hast du irgendwelche Pläne für das Wochenende?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Und du?"

"Nichts Besonderes", sagte auch Yusaku. "Meinen ersten Termin habe ich erst am Montag."

"Warum bist du dann jetzt schon hier?"

"Vielleicht, weil ich mal ein Wochenende alleine mit meinem Sohn verbringen will?", fragte Yusaku mit seiner väterlichsten Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte, doch Shinichi liess das kalt.

"Hört, hört."

"Ist so was heutzutage etwa nicht mehr erlaubt?"

Sein Sohn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte nichts.

Entgegen seinen Erwartungen wurde das Wochenende mit seinem Vater doch noch schön, und ehe sie es sich versahen, war es auch schon fast wieder vorbei. Den Sonntagnachmittag verbrachten sie grösstenteils damit, zu erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war und was sie alles erlebt hatten. Dabei erwähnte Yusaku beiläufig seine Alpträume, und als Shinichi seinerseits dasselbe erzählte, war es mit der gemütlichen Ruhe schlagartig vorbei. Yusakus Alarmglocken schrillten sofort und hörten nicht mehr auf.

Am Sonntagabend war der Schriftsteller so beunruhigt wie noch nie. Dauernd streifte er durch die Villa und kontrollierte Fenster und Türen, ob sie auch wirklich abgeschlossen waren, doch sicher fühlte er sich auch nach der siebten Kontrolle nicht.

Shinichi währenddessen sass in seinem Zimmer und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben, aber durch Yusakus ständige Besuche kam er kein bisschen weiter. Als Yusaku nach nur fünf Minuten wieder in sein Zimmer platzte, reichte es ihm endgültig.

"Vater! Hör endlich auf damit, ich muss Hausaufgaben machen! Raus!"

Yusaku war alles andere als bereit, den Worten seines Sohnes Taten folgen zu lassen.

"Erstens: Ich bin dein Vater. Zweitens: So redest du nicht mit mir. Und drittens: Lass die Hausaufgaben liegen. Du gehst morgen nicht in die Schule, du bleibst den ganzen Tag bei mir."

Shinichi verschlug es die Sprache, und sein Mund klappte auf. Er war fassungslos. Sein Vater, sein eigener Vater, der sonst immer wollte, dass er die Schule auf gar keinen Fall vernachlässigte, verlangte genau das von ihm? Wie abgefahren war das denn?

"Was ist mit dir los, Vater?"

"Warum hast du es mir verschwiegen?", stellte Yusaku die Gegenfrage.

"Was verschwiegen?"

"Deine Alpträume."

Shinichi war entrüstet.

"Ich habe es nicht verschwiegen, sondern es dir gesagt. Was erzählst du da für einen gequirlten Blödsinn?"

"Ich bin nur beunruhigt, das ist alles", versuchte Yusaku auszuweichen, doch das gelang ihm nicht.

"Beunruhigt. Ja, das sehe ich", grummelte Shinichi. "Es waren doch nur Alpträume, Vater. Nur Alpträume."

"Träume sind nicht nur Schäume", knurrte Yusaku gereizt. "Das müsstest du doch eigentlich am allerbesten wissen."

Ja, das tat er allerdings.

Fast jedes Mal, wenn er irgendeinen Alptraum hatte, der den jetzigen ähnelte, hatte es damit geendet, dass er im Krankenhaus landete, zum Teil mit schweren oder gar lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen. Immer war er es, den es erwischt hatte...

Stille breitete sich aus. Yusaku musterte seinen Sohn, und Shinichi musterte ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken seinen Erzeuger.

Ja, es gab sehr oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihnen, und er hätte seinen Vater schon oft bis zum Mond oder sogar noch weiter schiessen können. Aber im Grunde genommen verstanden sie sich ja... Sie hatten nur beide den gleichen sturen Dickschädel, der ihnen immer wieder mal im Weg war.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Mir tut es auch leid", murmelte Yusaku und liess sich auf Shinichis Bett fallen. "Ich sehe das als eine Warnung an. Ich und du, wir beide haben geträumt, dass ich oder gar wir beide sterben. Das ist kein Zufall. Das kann kein Zufall sein."

"Beschwör es bitte nicht herauf."

"Aber ich bin ja auch schon 36...", murmelte Yusaku daraufhin.

Jetzt war Shinichi irritiert.

"Was hat dein Alter mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Ich..."

Shinichi merkte es sofort, sein Vater war urplötzlich verändert. Still und bewegungslos sass der Schriftsteller da und war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Sein Sohn brauche mehrere Anläufe, bis er dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich gelenkt hatte und die Frage wiederholen konnte.

"Vater, hallo? Was hat bitte schön dein Alter mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

Die Worte, die der Angesprochene daraufhin an seinen Sohn richtete, verstand dieser kaum, so leise waren sie. Yusakus Stimme war schrecklich monoton, und die Worte waren alles andere als erfreulich.

"Die letzten beiden Kudo-Männer starben, als sie 37 waren. Mein Grossvater und auch mein Vater, wie du ja weisst. Beide mit 37. Und ich bin jetzt 36..."

Shinichis Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und voller Sorge.

Das hatte er nie auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen können, niemals! Doch trotzdem wusste er sofort, was Yusaku mit diesen vier kurzen Sätzen sagen wollte.

Vielleicht war nicht er es, der als Nächster starb, sondern sein Vater...

**Kapitel 4: Geträumte Realität oder realistischer Traum?**

Shinichi schüttelte wild den Kopf.

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein!"

Ein Leben ohne seinen Vater konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Ein Leben ohne seine Sprüche, seine Ermahnungen, ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Streitereien war kein Leben. Er konnte es sich schlicht und einfach nicht vorstellen.

"Shinichi, ich-"

"Das ist nicht wahr, das kann nicht wahr sein! Bis jetzt war ich Meinung, dass ich der Erste von unserer Familie bin, der stirbt. Mutter war nie in Gefahr, das wissen wir beide, und dein Job ist auch mehr langweilig als gefährlich-"

"Hast du eine Ahnung", grummelte Yusaku, nun genervt von den Worten seines Sohnes. "Hast du eine Ahnung..."

"Wieso?", fragte Shinichi, nun ebenfalls mit giftiger Stimme. "Die einzige Rache, die du fürchten müsstest, ist die der Personen, die du in deinen Büchern sterben lassen willst. Und diese Personen sind, wie wir beide wissen, fiktiv, also ist auch die Gefahr nur fiktiv."

"Und was ist mit den Leuten, die mir Plagiat vorwerfen? Solche gibt es nämlich auch, und die sind alles andere als fiktiv."

"Du klaust die Ideen anderer Leute und benutzt sie für deine Bücher?", fragte Shinichi irritiert und glaubte insgeheim selber nicht an seine Worte.

"Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn von mir? Ich bin kein Plagiator, aber es gibt immer solche Kerle, die mir eins auswischen oder einfach nur Geld erpressen wollen!"

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich glaube dir ja. Ich habe diesbezüglich nie etwas anderes geglaubt."

"Ich meine es ernst, Shinichi."

"Ja, ich habe es kapiert! Und ich will nicht mit dir darüber streiten, also beruhige dich."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, in der beide Kudos wieder ruhiger wurden.

"Tut mir leid."

"Mir auch", sagte Shinichi und liess sich neben Yusaku auf sein Bett fallen. Er seufzte, dann schaute er seinen Vater an. "Und was jetzt?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte ebenfalls, bevor er antwortete.

"Es ist schon spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Und morgen begleitest du mich zu meinem Termin mit einem Verleger-"

"Das ist aber stinklangweilig-", unterbrach Shinichi Yusaku, doch dieser tat genau dasselbe mit ihm.

"Aber notwendig. Du bleibst nicht alleine, und ich bleibe nicht alleine. Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen, sollte einer von uns angegriffen werden."

"Und wenn wir beide angegriffen werden?", fragte Shinichi besorgt.

"Dann hoffe ich, dass wir Unterstützung von Polizei und Mitmenschen haben und auch nach dem Angriff noch am Leben sind."

Shinichi blieb still, er erwiderte nichts daraufhin. Er malte sich stattdessen in Gedanken aus, was wäre, sollten sie tatsächlich angegriffen und getötet werden. Ihre Leichen würden wohl in irgendeine dunkle Gasse gebracht und einfach dort liegengelassen werden, und vorläufig würde niemand sie vermissen. Ran war schliesslich die nächsten Tage nicht da, und Yukiko hielt sich nach wie vor in den USA auf.

Beim Gedanken an die beiden Frauen schnürte sich Shinichis Kehle zu. Seine Mutter wäre über ihren Tod todtraurig, ebenso Ran, die womöglich...

Der junge Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, soweit und vor allem daran durfte er nicht denken. Sie waren schliesslich am Leben, und noch waren sie in Sicherheit. Warum sollte es nicht auch so bleiben?

Wieder seufzte Shinichi.

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte er dann und wollte so das Thema wechseln.

"Ich bin dein Vater, du kannst immer fragen."

Der Sechzehnjährige sah zu Yusaku hoch.

"Warum ist Mutter nicht mit dir nach Japan gekommen?"

"Sie wollte nicht", kam die knappe Antwort von seinem Vater, und für Shinichi war die Sachlage klar.

"Du hast ihr also nichts von deinen Träumen erzählt. Warum nicht?"

"Themawechsel. Ich will jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden."

"Ihr habt euch wieder einmal gestritten, stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

Yusaku blieb Shinichi die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen stand er auf, wobei ein deutliches Knacken zu hören war. Seine Knochen. im Rücken hatten sich zu Wort gemeldet.

"Oje, ich werde langsam alt."

"36 ist doch kein Alter. Ausserdem ist alt werden immer noch besser als tot sein", sagte Shinichi und sah erneut zu ihm hoch.

"Da hast du allerdings Recht", erwiderte Yusaku, während ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. "Trotzdem solltest du jetzt ins Bett, wir haben morgen einen langen und anstrengenden Tag vor uns."

"Das gebe ich zurück. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch. Ich wecke dich dann morgen rechtzeitig, okay?"

"Von mir aus..."

"Gute Nacht."

Nach diesen zwei Worten verliess Yusaku Shinichis Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wenigstens diese Nacht von irgendwelchen Alpträumen verschont bleiben würden.

Shinichi währenddessen legte sich vollständig angezogen auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Minuten liegenbleiben, doch er war müder, als er gedacht hatte, und schlief prompt ein. Die noch nicht beendeten Hausaufgaben hatte er einfach liegenlassen.

Yusaku hatte sich im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn rechtzeitig fürs Schlafengehen zurechtmachen können. Seine Hoffnung allerdings wurde enttäuscht, denn die Nacht hielt Böses für ihn bereit. Gerade einmal eine knappe halbe Stunde konnte er schlafen, dann schrak er schweissgebadet aus einem neuen Alptraum.

Er benötigte satte fünfzehn Minuten, um sich von den Bildern in seinem Kopf zu erholen, doch während dieser Zeit brannten sie sich fest in sein Gedächtnis. Er wurde sie nicht mehr los, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Plötzlich liefen Tränen über seine Wangen, er konnte sie nicht mehr stoppen. Yusaku war von Trauer erfüllt und völlig verzweifelt.

Schon wieder hatte er geträumt, wie Shinichi ums Leben kam. Und schon wieder war es blutig, dazu auch noch über alle Massen grausam und brutal; sein Sohn wurde erschossen.

Doch er starb nicht sofort, sondern litt noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starke Schmerzen, bevor er endlich vom gleichen Schützen den erlösenden Gnadenschuss versetzt bekam.

Aber was noch beunruhigender und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war: Im Traum hatte nicht ein Unbekannter auf Shinichi gezielt, nein. Er selbst, Yusaku Kudo, hatte zweimal auf seinen Sohn geschossen und ihn schlussendlich getötet. Der Mörder seines Sohnes war er selbst, der eigene Vater...

Yusaku strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während ihm nur eine einzige Frage durch den Kopf ging; Was um alles in der Welt hatten diese Träume zu bedeuten?

**Kapitel 5: Angriff in der Öffentlichkeit**

Shinichi gähnte laut und unübersehbar. Ihm war todlangweilig, er wäre jetzt gerne an einem anderen Ort, aber er konnte nicht von hier weg. Besser gesagt, er durfte nicht. Und eigentlich, wenn er es recht bedachte, wollte er auch nicht.

Yusakus Sohn sass im Vorraum eines Besprechungszimmers und wartete auf seinen Vater, der just in diesem Augenblick nur ein paar Meter weiter zusammen mit ein paar Leuten zusammensass und über sein nächstes Buch sprach. Seit Start der Besprechung waren schon über zwei Stunden vergangen, doch trotz seiner Müdigkeit hatte Shinichi nicht schlafen oder zumindest etwas schlummern können.

Wie schon die letzten paar Nächte hatte ihn wieder ein Alptraum heimgesucht. Schon wieder wurde sein Vater schwer verletzt, doch er lebte noch, als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Sein Zustand wurde aber mit jedem Tag kritischer, er fiel ins Koma, und ein paar Tage später schalteten die Ärzte die Maschinen ab.

Shinichi musste seinem Vater beim Sterben zusehen. Schon wieder.

Er war gestorben. Schon wieder.

Er war ermordet worden. Schon wieder.

Langsam aber sicher zehrten diese Träume an seinem Nervenkostüm, das immer dünner wurde. Sorge und Schlafmangel waren bei Shinichi eine mehr oder weniger gefährliche Mischung, da es ihn über kurz oder lang aggressiv machte. Auch das frühe Aufstehen mochte er überhaupt nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

'Früh aufstehen ist der erste Schritt in die falsche Richtung', pflegte er neuerdings zu sagen, wenn er gefragt wurde, warum er so müde war.

Endlich ging die Tür auf und drei Männer verliessen den Raum. Sie waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie den jungen Detektiv gar nicht bemerkten. Shinichi stand auf und trat in den Besprechungsraum, wo Yusaku ganz in Gedanken versunken ein Blatt Papier studierte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sein Sohn da war, doch als dieser sich leise räusperte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.

"Oh, hallo. Alles klar bei dir?"

"Ja, bei mir schon. Aber du bist ziemlich schreckhaft heute, was?"

"Ist das ein Wunder?", fragte er zurück und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

"Nein."

"Komm, wir gehen."

"Hast du noch einen anderen, wichtigen Termin?", fragte Shinichi, erstaunt über die drängende Bemerkung seines Vaters.

"Nein, aber ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Dort ist es wenigstens noch sicher."

Shinichi antwortete nichts darauf. Dieser Meinung konnte er sich nicht anschliessen, denn es war noch gar nicht lange her, da wurde er in diesem angeblich sicheren Haus angegriffen und verletzt. Yusaku wusste davon gar nichts, und er würde es auch nicht erfahren, nahm sich Shinichi vor. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht noch mehr verunsichern, er war schon angespannt genug.

"Und wie kommen wir nach Hause?"

"Ein Mitarbeiter vom Verlag fährt uns", antwortete Yusaku. "Ich möchte jetzt kein Taxi nehmen, wer weiss, wer hinter dem Steuer sitzt", fügte er leise an seinen Sohn gewandt hinzu.

"Na dann, von mir aus."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder zu Hause, und da Yusaku sich vorgenommen hatte, an seinem Buch zu arbeiten, musste sich Shinichi eine Allein-Beschäftigung für den Rest des Tages suchen. Er entschied sich für das Lesen, und so verging der Tag wie im Flug.

Der nächste Morgen brach an, doch auch noch lange nach Sonnenaufgang war es düster. Dunkle Wolken hingen über der Stadt, es goss wie aus Kübeln und stürmte heftig, so dass etliche Bäume ganze Äste verloren, manche sogar entwurzelt wurden und das Laub tonnenweise auf der Strasse landete.

An diesem Tag blieben die beiden Kudos zu Hause. Während Yusaku versuchte, sich auf sein neues Buch zu konzentrieren, telefonierte Shinichi zwei ganze Stunden mit Ran und verbrachte dann den restlichen Nachmittag wie schon am Vortag in der Bibliothek.

Beim Abendessen redeten sie zum ersten Mal wieder zusammen, erst nur über Belangloses, dann kamen sie auf Yusakus nächstes Buch zu sprechen. Bevor der Schriftsteller jedoch auf den Inhalt zu sprechen kam, machte Shinichi eine Bemerkung, auf die Yusaku keine Erwiderung wusste.

"Wusstest du das auch schon, Vater? Es gibt zwei Arten von Menschen, die sich Gedanken machen, wie man am besten Leute ermordet: Psychopathen und Kriminalautoren. Muss ich jetzt Angst haben?"

"Wenn du willst", sagte Yusaku und lächelte, dann schöpfte er sich eine Portion nach. Doch Shinichi verzichtete darauf, da er wusste, dass sein Vater sich früher oder später darüber Gedanken machen würde.

Am nächsten Tag war es wieder sonnig und angenehm warm, und Yusaku wurde kurzfristig zu einem weiteren Gespräch gebeten. Dieses fand frühmorgens statt, weswegen er Shinichi wohl oder übel wecken musste. Dieser war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, und beim Frühstück beschwerte er sich darüber.

"Hab dich doch nicht so, du kannst ein anderes Mal wieder ausschlafen."

"Ausschlafen? In letzter Zeit konnte ich nicht wirklich gut schlafen, wenn überhaupt, und du erzählst mir was vom Ausschlafen?"

"Ich verstehe ja, dass du müde bist, aber-"

"Müde war gestern. Heute bin ich kurz vor scheintot."

Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, musste Yusaku lächeln.

"Wenn du meinst. Aber beeil dich bitte etwas, wir müssen bald los. Iss auf und zieh dich dann um, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

"Ja, ja."

Zwei Stunden später sass der junge Detektiv wieder in einem Vorraum eines Besprechungszimmers und wartete auf seinen Vater. Obwohl es ihn sehr wurmte und zum Teil auch nervte, hielt er sich an Yusakus Anweisungen. Die Angst, seinem Vater noch mal beim Sterben zuzusehen, war grösser. Immerhin hatte ihn schon wieder ein Alptraum geplagt, so dass er erneut fast die ganze Nacht wach lag...

Die heutige Besprechung dauerte nicht sehr lange, und schon eine gute Stunde nach Beginn wurde die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet. Der Schriftsteller trat zu seinem Sohn, der nicht mit einem so frühen Ende der Besprechung gerechnet hatte.

"Schon fertig?", fragte er überrascht.

"Ja klar. Oder hast du gedacht, dass jedes Treffen in einer stundenlangen Konferenz ausartet?"

"Wenn es um deine Bücher geht, eigentlich schon", antwortete Shinichi und beschloss dann, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich brauche etwas frische Luft. Gehen wir ein Stück zu Fuss?"

"Nur zu gern. Immer nur drin zu sein, macht mich ganz konfus", erwiderte Shinichi, der sich schon lange die Beine hatte vertreten wollen.

"Na dann los."

Der Spaziergang einer Hauptstrasse entlang war für beide befreiend. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm, und die Leute grüssten sie höflich und gut gelaunt.

Für einen kurzen Moment, als sie kurz vor einer Kreuzung standen, vergass Yusaku die Gefahr, die auf sie lauerte, und streckte genüsslich seine müden und verspannten Glieder. Sein Sohn, der es ihm eigentlich nachmachen wollte, tat es doch nicht, sondern zog seinen Vater schnell weiter.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Yusaku, dem nun der Rücken schmerzte, weil Shinichi ihn grob gepackt und zu sich gezogen hatte.

"Wir müssen weg von hier, sofort!"

Yusaku zögerte einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und als er endlich selber merkte, dass sie verfolgt wurden, war es schon zu spät.

Zwei Männer rannten auf sie zu und prallten mutwillig und mit voller Wucht in sie. Diesem Schwung konnten Vater und Sohn nichts entgegensetzen und wurden von den beiden Männern geradezu mitgerissen. Sie fielen jedoch nicht auf die Strasse, sondern direkt in einen kleinen Van, der just in diesem Augenblick mit offener Seitentür herangerast war und dann auf ihrer Höhe gebremst hatte.

Es ging alles ganz schnell. Für Yusaku und seinen Sohn allerdings zu schnell.

Shinichi nahm noch kurz den Geruch von Chloroform wahr, dann wurde ihm auch schon ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase gedrückt. Noch bevor er einen einzigen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, wurde es schwarz um ihn.

**Kapitel 6: Tödliches Versehen**

Ein dumpfes Murmeln drang an Shinichis Ohren. Es war so leise, dass er nichts verstand, erst nach und nach wurden die Worte deutlicher.

"Komm schon, Shinichi, wach auf."

"Ist er immer noch nicht wach?", fragte daraufhin eine genervte Stimme.

"Nein."

"Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

"Ich glaube, das bin ich."

"Weisst du, was das heisst?"

"Nein."

"Du hast seine Dosierung zu hoch angesetzt, du Idiot! Sieh zu, dass du ihn wach kriegst!"

Doch wieder versank Shinichi in der Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als er irgendwann später einen brennenden Schmerz an seiner Wange spürte, lichtete sich der Nebel um seine Sinne schlagartig. Er wusste, wer bei ihm war. Er wusste, was passiert war. Und er wusste auch instinktiv, dass er in wenigen Minuten grosse Schmerzen erleiden würde.

"Shinichi, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf zu der Person, die gesprochen hatte.

"Ja, Vater, aber ich..."

Shinichi griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf und stöhnte leise. "Ich vertrage dieses verfluchte Chloroform nicht. Kein Schädel brummt wie verrückt und-"

"Still."

"So, haben wir euch endlich."

"Was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte Yusaku schroff und fixierte die Männer mit kaltem Blick. Einer von ihnen stellte sich direkt vor ihn, und seinem Gehabe nach zu urteilen war er der Anführer.

"Nur eins", sagte er mit spöttischer Stimme. "Von euch beiden dasselbe, um genau zu sein."

"Und was?", knurrte Shinichi, ebenfalls ziemlich schroff.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte fies.

"Euren Tod."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe.

"Was? Warum?"

"Aus 23 Gründen."

"Und was haben wir mit diesen vielen Gründen zu tun?"

Der Anführer seufzte und hockte sich vor sie hin.

"Ihr seid Detektive, und als solche habt ihr mir schon oft grosse Geschäfte vermasselt. Und zwar satte dreiundzwanzigmal."

Nach diesen Worten gab der Anführer ein Zeichen, und zwei seiner Gefolgsleute traten vor. Sie packten Shinichi an den Oberarmen, schleiften ihn mehrere Meter von ihnen weg und fesselten ihn an zwei Ketten, die von der Decke hingen. Nur eine Minute später war Shinichi ihnen wehrlos ausgeliefert, er hatte keine Chance, sich irgendwie aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Yusaku hatte dem Ganzen nur tatenlos zusehen können, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Die Angst um seinen Sohn wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

Der Anführer bekam nun einen hölzernen Baseballschläger in die Hand, und es war sonnenklar, was er damit vorhatte.

"Verdammte Scheisse", fluchte Yusaku lautlos und warf einen Blick zu Shinichi, der mit ebenfalls aufgerissenen Augen auf den Baseballschläger starrte. Er hatte ein mehr als nur ungutes Gefühl dabei.

"Willst du reden?", fragte der Anführer an Yusaku gewandt hinzu und schwang den Baseballschläger auf seine Schulter.

"Über was?", stellte er die Gegenfrage mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

"Warum ihr uns immer alles vermasseln musstet."

"Bei was? Wann denn?"

"Bei eben diesen 23 Geschäften. Es sind zu viele, um sie alle aufzuzählen, aber eins kann ich sagen: Mir sind dabei viele Millionen Yen durch die Lappen gegangen, und die will ich immer noch haben."

"Ich zahle einem Verbrecher überhaupt nichts", sagte Yusaku mit bestimmter Stimme. "Da muss schon jemand anders kommen. Oder etwas anderes passieren."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte der Anführer und trat zu Shinichi, der nach wie vor mit den Ketten gefesselt war und nun seinen Vater mit ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte.

"Vater?"

Nach einem Blick auf Shinichi drehte der Anführer sich zu Yusaku um.

"Du tust deinem Sohn keinen Gefallen damit. Aber was kümmert es mich, das ist etwas, womit du klarkommen musst, nicht ich."

"Was haben Sie vor?"

"Durch eure Einmischung ist mir wie gesagt ein Haufen Geld durch die Lappen gegangen. Das letzte verpatzte Geschäft war vor knapp zwei Monaten, und seitdem staute sich eine riesige Wut in mir an. Die lasse ich jetzt raus, es sei denn, du lenkst ein."

"Wie denn?", fragte Yusaku, der nun sehr nervös war.

"Sag, dass es dir leid tut und du es wieder gutmachen wirst, in dem du bezahlst."

"Nein", sagte der Schriftsteller bestimmt, bevor er richtig nachgedacht hatte. "Warum sollte ich mich entschuldigen, wenn ich das Gesetz befolgt habe?"

"Falsche Antwort."

Das Gesicht des Anführers war jetzt nur noch eine hässliche, wutverzerrte Fratze. Er trat wieder zu Shinichi, schwang seinen Baseballschläger... und schlug zu.

Das Knacken der brechenden Rippen wurde von Shinichis lautem Schrei übertönt. Seine Schmerzen waren gewaltig.

"Nein!"

Yusakus Schrei war ebenfalls laut, jedoch nur aufgrund des Entsetzens. "Lassen Sie ihn frei!"

"Nein, keine Lust."

"Dann verprügeln Sie ihn wenigstens nicht. Bitte, ich flehe Sie an."

Der Anführer hob die Augenbrauen.

"Du flehst mich an?"

"Lassen Sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe, bitte!"

Der Gemeinte keuchte leise. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch stark, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang. Kalter Schweiss glänzte auf seinem Gesicht, und Yusaku sah das.

"Warum?", fragte er und stellte damit die Frage, deren Beantwortung auch Shinichi sehr interessierte.

"Warum was?", stellte der Anführer die Gegenfrage und trat zu ihm.

"Warum quälen Sie ihn? Wenn Sie so weitermachen, bringen Sie ihn noch um."

Der Anführer lächelte.

"Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt. Oder hiess es nochmal? Gefahr gebannt, weil Gefahr gekillt?"

"Das meinen Sie nicht ernst", sagte Yusaku fassungslos und mit leiser Stimme. "Nicht meinen Jungen. Nicht ihn."

Sein Gegenüber jedoch ging wieder auf Shinichi zu.

"Wisst ihr, es gibt ein Sprichwort, das treffenderweise das betont, was ich sagen will."

"Und das wäre?", keuchte Shinichi und kniff die Augen zu. Es tat immer noch verdammt weh...

"'Wer nicht alt werden will, muss jung sterben'. Du weisst, was das für dich bedeutet?"

Der Sohn des Schriftstellers schluckte trocken. Ja, er wusste ganz genau, was das bedeutete. Schmerzen. Noch mehr Schmerzen. Und dann... sein Tod...

"Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen."

Dann schlug er wieder mit dem Baseballschläger zu. Eine Rippe nach der anderen brach, und Shinichi schrie aus Leibeskräften.

"Ich hoffe, es gibt Matsch daraus!", rief der Erwachsene, während er bei jedem einzelnen Wort zuschlug. Es bereitete ihm sichtbar Freude, doch dann warf er plötzlich den Schläger weg, holte eine halbautomatische Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund und zielte damit auf Shinichi, der nun völlig geschwächt an den Ketten hing.

Yusaku, der es nicht hatte ertragen können, hatte während allen Schlägen weggesehen. Doch jetzt, als Shinichi von zwei Komplizen von den Ketten befreit wurde, musste er wieder hinsehen.

Der Anführer ging um ihn herum und trat gegen Shinichis linke Kniekehle. Er knickte ein, während seine Komplizen höhnisch lachten.

"Wenn ein Tier so leiden würde, würde man es erschiessen. Soll ich?"

"Nein. Ich bitte Sie, tun Sie es nicht."

"Man stirbt als Held oder lebt so lange, bis man selbst der Böse wird. Also wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um-"

"Nein!"

Der Anführer der Bande entsicherte die Pistole, doch er drückte nicht ab. Er hatte eine bessere Idee und drehte sich zu Yusaku um.

"Aufstehen!"

Der Schriftsteller befolgte den Befehl, aus Angst, dass sein Sohn noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden müsste.

"Ich habe eine geniale Idee", sagte der Anführer und drückte dem Schriftsteller die Pistole in die Hand. "Du wirst deinen Sohn erschiessen und ihn so von seinen Schmerzen erlösen. Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen."

Yusaku riss seine Augen weit auf. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Das war doch nur ein sehr übler Scherz...

"Nein..."

"Es wäre besser, glaub mir."

"Aber-"

Langsam aber sicher verlor der Verbrecher seine Geduld.

"Entweder du tust es... oder dein Sohn stirbt auf bestialische Weise. Du hast die Wahl."

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Yusaku zu Shinichi, der, wie er erkannte, noch immer grosse Schmerzen litt. Er schnappte alle paar Sekunden mühsam nach Luft.

"Na los, schiess. Dann hat seine Folter ein Ende."

"Nein", sagte Yusaku und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Wenn du ihn tötest, haben seine Qualen ein Ende. Und genau das willst du doch, oder?"

"Ja! Nein!", rief Yusaku verzweifelt. "Ich will schon, dass er nicht mehr gequält wird, aber doch nicht, indem ich ihn... indem ich ihn-"

"Ist schon gut, Vater", sagte Shinichi plötzlich leise und mit ungewohnt fester Stimme. "Ist schon gut. Tu es."

Zwei der Gefolgsleute lachten, und auch der Anführer konnte ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Siehst du, er will es sogar selber. Dein Gewissen bleibt also rein."

"Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann es nicht! Er ist mein Sohn! Mein einziger Sohn!"

Shinichi formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte 'Leb wohl', dann schloss er die Augen. Es war das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, dass er seinen Tod akzeptiert hatte. Er war bereit.

Sein Vater hingegen nicht.

"Ich kann das nicht!"

"Du musst", knurrte der Anführer mit nun genervter und sehr ungeduldiger Stimme. "Sonst mache ich es, aber dann wird es kein schmerzloser Tod. Wenn du abdrückst, tust du deinem Sohn damit einen Gefallen."

Yusaku schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf.

Wenn er das tun würde, wenn er tatsächlich sein einziges Kind umbringen würde, würde er es sich nie verzeihen. Nie!

Yusaku senkte den Arm, in dessen Hand er die Pistole hielt.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht."

Eine Sirene, die eindeutig zu einem Polizeiauto gehörte, heulte plötzlich auf.

Ihre Entführer ergriffen aufgeschreckt und wild schreiend die Flucht, und völlig unerwartet folgte der Anführer seinen Bandenkomplizen. Dabei rempelte er jedoch Yusaku an, der nun aus Versehen abdrückte.

All das geschah innerhalb von Millisekunden, aber die Folgen waren schwerwiegend.

Blutspritzer verteilten sich grossräumig um Shinichi, der, nachdem ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte, augenblicklich zusammengebrochen und regungslos liegengeblieben war.

"Shinichi, nein!"

Die Pistole fiel Yusaku aus seinen zitternden Händen, seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres, fast unhörbares Flüstern.

"Nein... Mein Junge..."

Die Blutspritzer, die weit um den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes verteilt waren, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Es gab nur eine Wunde, die solche eindeutigen Spuren hinterliess; Ein sauberer Kopfschuss.

Was bedeutete... dass Shinichi tot war.

**Kapitel 7: Die Verzweiflungstat**

Yusaku fiel zitternd auf die Knie.

Er hatte seinen eigenen Sohn getötet. Er hatte ihn umgebracht.

Das also hatten ihre Alpträume bedeutet. Er hatte es vorausgeahnt, er hatte gesehen, was passieren würde. Aber nie im Leben hätte er daran geglaubt, dass es auch tatsächlich wahr werden würde. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass der Traum, in dem er seinen Sohn über den Jordan geschickt hatte, wahr werden würde.

"Shinichi, nein. Nein."

Seine Stimme brach. Der Schock sass tief, die Trauer noch tiefer. Er hatte seinen Sohn umgebracht. Er hatte ihn aus Versehen erschossen.

"Shinichi..."

Wenigstens hatte er nicht leiden müssen, bevor er starb. Wenigstens das...

"Mein Junge... Mein kleiner Junge..."

Yusaku konnte nicht anders, er musste zu Shinichi, darum wuchtete er sich mit grosser Kraftanstrengung hoch.

Mit torkelnden Schritten und am ganzen Körper zitternd ging Yusaku auf seinen Sohn zu und fiel vor ihm wieder auf die Knie. Er griff schon nach ihm und wollte ihn einfach im Arm halten, als etwas Erstaunliches geschah.

Shinichis Hand bewegte sich, und Yusaku stiess daraufhin fast einen Schrei aus. Tote bewegten sich nicht von alleine, das war ganz und gar unmöglich. Konnte es also tatsächlich sein, dass...

"Shinichi? Shinichi!"

Das kurze Stöhnen, das der Sechzehnjährige von sich gab, war so leise, dass Yusaku es fast nicht wahrnahm. Und doch hatte er es gehört, und dieses kurze Geräusch liess Yusaku seine Angst verlieren und seine Hoffnung schlagartig zurückkehren. Shinichi lebte! Sein Sohn lebte! Die Gefühle brachen über ihm Zusammen, er freute sich so sehr darüber, dass er zuerst gar nicht wusste, warum er kein Mörder aus Versehen war. "Shinichi, du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin!"

Jetzt erkannte er endlich den Grund für Shinichis Überleben; Yusaku hatte nicht seinen Kopf getroffen, sondern nur seine Halsschlagader. Es war ein Streifschuss.

Doch dieser vermeintliche Glücksfall stellte sich schnell als böser Fluch heraus.

"Shinichi!"

Ohne weiter zu überlegen presste Yusaku seine Hände auf die offene Wunde, aus der in jeder Sekunde Unmengen von Blut floss. Damit stoppte er zwar etwas die Blutung, doch gleichzeitig drückte er seinem Sohn auch noch die Luft ab. Würde Yusaku den Druck lösen, könnte Shinichi zwar wieder atmen - aber dann würde er verbluten. Beides waren keine schönen Todesarten. "Nein, nein, nein!"

Shinichis Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet, dennoch starrten sie nicht ins Leere. Sie glänzten, und Yusaku sah deutlich, dass sein Sohn bei Bewusstsein war.

"Junge, hörst du mich? Verstehst du, was ich sage?"

Shinichi antwortete nichts. Er bewegte zwar leicht den Mund, doch er sagte kein Wort. Er blinzelte nur einmal.

"Junge, es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich nicht!"

Shinichi erwiderte immer noch nichts, aber sein Blick sagte Yusaku, dass sein Sohn ihm verzieh. Selbst jetzt, wo er ihn nahe an den Erstickungstod brachte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Yusaku hoch und erblickte zu seinem Erstaunen mehrere Polizisten, die in diesem Moment mit erhobenen Waffen den Raum stürmten. Als sie erkannten, dass von den beiden Kudos keine Gefahr ausging, winkte einer von ihnen, und weitere Polizisten betraten den Raum.

Der Schriftsteller achtete nicht mehr auf sie, er war wieder völlig auf seinen Sohn fixiert.

Sekunden später trat ein Mann zu ihm, und nachdem Yusaku sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte, erkannte er, dass es Inspektor Megure war. Die Sirenen, die der Schriftsteller vorhin gehört hatte, hatte er völlig vergessen, doch er war froh über diese unverhoffte Hilfe.

"Megure, hilf mir, bitte!"

Der Inspektor erkannte den Ernst der Lage. Wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, würde Shinichi sterben, das war klar.

"Ich rufe sofort einen Krankenwagen."

"Nein, das dauert zu lange! Fahr uns, ich bitte dich!"

"Wie du meinst."

Yusaku beugte sich zu Shinichi hinunter und redete ihm gut zu, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger sicher war Yusaku, dass sein Sohn es überleben würde.

Der ehemalige Detektiv konnte sich später nur noch dunkel an die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erinnern. Wie ein Traum kam es ihm vor, ein Traum, in dem Shinichi trotz seiner Versuche, die Blutung zu stoppen, weiterhin Lebenssaft verlor. Sein ganzes T-Shirt war schon voller Blut, als sie endlich am Krankenhaus ankamen, und doch war es noch lange nicht vorbei.

Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen kümmerte sich ein Ärzteteam um den schwerverletzten Jungdetektiv, während sein Vater voller Verzweiflung zurückbleiben musste.

Verloren sass Yusaku draussen auf einer Bank wenige Meter vom Operationssaal entfernt, und hoffte und bangte mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers. Das Warten war unerträglich. In jeder Sekunde erwartete er, dass einer der Ärzte auf ihn zutrat und ihm mitteilte, dass sein Sohn es nicht geschafft hatte. In jeder Sekunde erwartete er das Schlimmste.

Minute um Minute verstrich, doch nichts geschah. Halbe Stunde um halbe Stunde verstrich, und es geschah immer noch nichts.

Satte drei Stunden später sass er immer noch mutterseelenallein auf der Bank. Er spürte, wie seine Hoffnung mit jeder Minute mehr verschwand, bis in seinem Hirn nur noch ein Gedanke existierte.

_'Mein einziges Kind wird auf dem OP-Tisch sterben.'_

Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Worte in seinem Kopf, so dass er schon fast begann, daran zu glauben. Die Rettung vor diesem Mantra jedoch nahte schon in Gestalt eines Arztes, der mit grossen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Yusaku sah auf und verlor seine letzte Hoffnung, denn den Gesichtsausdruck des Mediziners sprach Bände. Dennoch stand er auf und wartete auf die Erklärung des Arztes.

"Herr Matsuda, es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber Ihre Tochter hat es leider nicht geschafft."

Yusaku blinzelte. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber mein Name ist nicht Matsuda, und ich habe auch keine Tochter. Mein Sohn ist hier, er... er wird gerade operiert."

Der Arzt lief rot an und fühlte sich sichtlich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut.

"Ich bin untröstlich, entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals die Verwechslung, Herr..."

"Kudo", half Yusaku ihm und stellte gleich eine Frage, um dem Arzt weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen. "Wissen Sie etwas über den Zustand meines Sohnes?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Aber möglicherweise mein Kollege, der gerade auf uns zukommt."

"Bitte?"

Der Arzt deutete hinter ihn, so dass Yusaku sich umdrehte. Tatsächlich, ein weiterer Arzt kam auf sie zu, doch auch der hatte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt.

"Ich muss wieder los, entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte der erste Arzt und gab ihm die Hand. "Viel Glück."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, und der zweite Arzt nahm seinen Platz ein.

"Herr Kudo?"

"Ja?"

Yusakus Gegenüber senkte die Stimme, und mit jedem Wort, das er von sich gab, weiteten sich die Augen des Schriftstellers immer mehr. Die Nachricht des Arztes schockte ihn total. Er hatte zwar schon mit einer schlechten Nachricht gerechnet, aber dass es so schlimm war, hatte er nicht gehofft.

Die Operation verlief zwar ohne Komplikationen, doch es war nicht auszuschliessen, dass Shinichi trotzdem nie wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Der Blutverlust, den er erlitten hatte, war zu gross.

Yusaku begann zu zittern und musste sich setzen, und der Arzt hockte sich vor ihn hin.

"Herr Kudo, ich kann zwar nicht sagen, wie die nahe Zukunft aussehen wird, aber verlieren Sie nicht die Hoffnung. Ihr Sohn lebt noch, haben Sie verstanden? Ihr Sohn lebt noch. Hoffen Sie darauf, dass er sich trotz allem wieder erholen wird. Im Moment können wir nichts mehr tun, es liegt nun alles einzig und allein an ihm. Etwas anderes oder mehr kann ich Ihnen im Moment leider nicht sagen."

Der Schriftsteller nickte mit gesenktem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen, dann hob er den Blick wieder.

"Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Es tut mir leid, nein. Ihr Sohn braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe."

Der Arzt seufzte lautlos, als er sah, wie niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt sein Gegenüber war. "Ich spendiere Ihnen einen Kaffee, falls Ihnen das hilft."

"Nicht wirklich, aber danke."

Fünf Minuten später sass Yusaku auf einer Bank in der Nähe von Shinichis Zimmer und hielt den Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Beim ersten Schluck hatte er sich den Mund verbrannt, weswegen er das Getränk jetzt mit grösster Vorsicht behandelte.

Immer wieder blickte er zur Tür, die zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn stand, wagte es jedoch trotz seines Wunsches, Shinichi zu sehen, nicht, die Anweisung des Arztes in den Wind zu schiessen. Ihm blieb also nur eines übrig.

Das Warten, Hoffen und Bangen begann von neuem.

**Kapitel 8: Gezeichnet für den Rest seines Lebens**

Yusaku plagten schreckliche Gewissensbisse.

Er wusste, dass Shinichi in diesem Moment immer noch um sein Leben kämpfte, und er wäre jetzt so gerne bei ihm, um ihm wenigstens moralisch zur Seite stehen zu können. Aber nach wie vor sass er draussen auf dem Gang und konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und Däumchen zu drehen.

"Yusaku?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, sah hoch und entdeckte Kommissar Megure, der mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zukam. "Habe ich dich endlich gefunden, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja, mit mir schon, aber-"

"Wie geht's Shinichi?"

Als der Schriftsteller den Kopf senkte und nichts antwortete, riss Megure die Augen auf.

"Jetzt sag mir aber nicht, er ist t-"

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend", sagte Yusaku endlich. "Aber seit er eigenliefert und operiert wurde, hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich durfte noch nicht zu ihm."

"Dann wirst du demnächst die Erlaubnis bekommen", versuchte der Kommissar ihn aufzumuntern. "Aber bis dahin möchte ich mit dir reden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich brauche deine Aussage."

"Okay", erwiderte Yusaku und setzte sich auf. "Aber eine Frage vorweg: Was wollten diese Kerle von Shinichi und mir?"

"Euch schlicht und einfach aus dem Weg räumen, besonders deinen Sohn", antwortete Megure mit leiser Stimme. "Diese Bande hatte einen gewaltigen Raub in Vorbereitung und sie wollte sichergehen, dass ihr nicht wieder dazwischenfunkt."

"Aber warum hätte ich Shinichi erschiessen sollen? Ich verstehe das nicht."

Megure räusperte sich.

"Nun, sie wollten sich die Hände nicht schmutzig machen, ganz einfach. Sie waren Räuber, keine Mörder. Aber sie haben gewusst, wie sehr du deinen Sohn liebst, Yusaku, und beschlossen, dass du ihn töten solltest. Sie wussten, dass du dich um nichts mehr gekümmert hättest, sondern nur mit deiner Trauer beschäftigt gewesen wärst."

"Wahrscheinlich wäre es so gewesen", murmelte Yusaku, der von diesem brutalen und hinterhältigen Plan schockiert war. Doch schnell verdrängte er das Gefühl, als ihm noch eine Frage einfiel. "Wie kam es eigentlich, dass die Polizei so schnell vor Ort war? Ich hatte ja nie die Gelegenheit, Hilfe zu rufen."

"Als ihr entführt wurdet, seid ihr von einer Frau gesehen worden", erklärte Megure mit ruhiger Stimme. "Diese Augenzeugin rief sofort die Polizei, und dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir euch fanden."

"Dann hatten wir ja sehr grosses Glück gehabt", sagte Yusaku leise und sah hoch, als sich ihm ein Arzt näherte. Er ging jedoch an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen, und Yusakus trauriger Blick wanderte wieder zu Boden.

"Hör zu, ich werde deine Aussage ein anderes Mal aufnehmen. Kümmere dich erst mal um Shinichi und verarbeite alles, dann sprechen wir uns wieder."

Der besorgte Schriftsteller nickte. Er war dankbar, dass er heute nicht über alles reden musste, sondern die Gelegenheit bekam, sich auf seinen Sohn konzentrieren zu können.

"Danke."

Kommissar Megure stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Nur den Kopf nicht hängen lassen, es wird alles wieder gut."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

"In solchen Dingen habe ich immer Recht", sagte Megure und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Bis bald."

Dann war der Kommissar verschwunden, und Yusaku begann wieder zu warten.

Fast zwei Stunden später trat endlich ein Arzt zu ihm und erklärte, dass Shinichi inzwischen aus der Narkose erwacht war und nun von ihm untersucht werden musste. Yusaku aber durfte in etwa fünfzehn Minuten nachkommen, und das war für ihn die beste Nachricht seit Stunden.

Als der besorgte Vater pünktlich eine Viertelstunde später leise das Krankenzimmer seines Sohnes betrat, beschwerte Shinichi sich gerade beim Arzt über die Sonde, die in seinem Magen steckte. Er war überhaupt nicht begeistert darüber, und auch nicht, dass er später, wenn er die Sonde wieder los war, nur Flüssignahrung zu sich nehmen durfte.

"Aber es geht nicht anders, das ist der beste Weg, damit die Wunde schnell und sauber verheilt", versuchte der Arzt seinem jungen Patienten ins Gewissen zu reden. "Und so wenig wie möglich zu reden wäre auch noch von Vorteil, muss ich sagen."

Yusaku räusperte sich und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne auf sich.

Als Shinichi seinen Vater sah, gab er ein Geräusch von sich, das stark an ein sterbendes Tier erinnerte. Yusaku jedoch realisierte es kaum, da er nun so erleichtert war, Shinichi lebend und einigermassen gesund vorzufinden, auch wenn er am Tropf hing, einen dicken Verband um seinen Hals trug und noch an einer Maschine angeschlossen war, die seine Lebensfunktionen überwachte. Ein Gebirge der Grösse Himalayas fiel Yusaku vom Herzen, die Schuldgefühle aber blieben. Er musste wohl erst Shinichi um Verzeihung bitten und er seine Entschuldigung akzeptieren, bevor diese Gefühle endgültig verschwanden.

Der Arzt richtete sich auf und wandte sich seufzend an den Schriftsteller.

"Im Moment hat Ihr Sohn zwar die Energie, sich bei mir zu beschweren, aber trotzdem braucht er noch dringend Ruhe. Ich muss Sie also bitten, Ihren Besuch nicht in die Länge zu ziehen."

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Yusaku und schob sich die Brille hoch. "Ich würde aber gerne kurz mit ihm alleine sprechen, wenn das möglich ist."

"Wenn Sie meinen. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist, rufen Sie mich, ja?"

"Werde ich tun."

Nach diesem kurzen Wortwechsel verliess der Arzt das Zimmer, und Yusaku setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Shinichis Bett. Er holte tief Luft.

"Junge, ich... Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich dich angeschossen habe. Ich wollte das nicht, nie und nimmer."

"Vater", unterbrach Shinichi ihn mit krächzender Stimme und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich habe dir doch schon verziehen, also vergiss es endlich."

"Wie kann ich vergessen, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn fast getötet habe?"

Darauf wusste Shinichi keine Antwort, weswegen er stumm blieb. Auch Yusaku war still, bis er eine Minute später das Wort wieder ergriff.

"Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass du jetzt über den Berg bist."

"Ja, aber dann geht's jetzt nur noch bergab", erwiderte Shinichi, während ihm ein Grinsen gelang. "Wäre ich nicht über den Berg, würde es immer noch bergauf gehen."

Yusaku grinste ebenfalls. Shinichi hatte seinen Humor nicht verloren, und das stimmte ihn noch glücklicher.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, bis Shinichi eine Frage stellte, die ihm immer mehr auf der Zunge brannte.

"Vater? Was ist, wenn sich die Wunde entzündet und mein Hals für den Rest meines Lebens eine Narbe ziert?"

"Dann wird sich deine Mutter bestimmt freuen und dir Tipps geben, wie du sie überschminken kannst", sagte Yusaku und lächelte. "Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, die Wunde wird verheilen und du kannst dein Leben weiterleben. Eine mögliche Narbe ist nebensächlich."

"Schon möglich", erwiderte Shinichi nachdenklich. "Aber Ran wird davon wohl nicht begeistert sein."

"Ach was. Wenn sie dich wirklich liebt, und ich bin zu einhundert Prozent überzeugt, dass sie das tut, dann stört es sie nicht. Vielleicht findet sie es ja cool."

"Ran soll Narben cool finden?", fragte Shinichi zweifelnd und mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Vielleicht steht sie ja drauf", grinste sein Vater und stand auf. "Wer weiss? Es gibt ja Mädchen, die auf richtige Kerle stehen, und nicht auf solche Weicheier, wie es heute leider nur zu viele gibt. Vielleicht gehört Ran ja zu diesen Mädchen."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue. Es würde ihn jetzt wirklich überraschen, wenn Ran tatsächlich auf Narben stand, und er beschloss, sie danach zu fragen, wenn sie aus ihrem Karatelager zurückkehrte. Aber bis dahin dauerte es noch ein paar Tage...

"Aber Ran ist einzigartig, das darfst du nicht vergessen", erwiderte Shinichi und sah seinen Vater mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Yusaku hatte auch gar nicht vor zu widersprechen, er wusste ja, wie Shinichi zu Ran stand und was er für sie empfand.

Der Schriftsteller räusperte sich.

"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, Shinichi, aber ich verspreche, dass ich so schnell wie möglich wieder komme."

"Ist gut."

"Und beschwer dich bitte nicht mehr über das Essen hier. Wenn der Arzt meint, dass Flüssignahrung das Beste für dich und deinen Hals ist, dann akzeptiere das."

"Mal schauen", sagte Shinichi wenig begeistert und schloss die Augen.

"Schlaf jetzt, du hast es dringend nötig."

"Ja, ja."

Nur wenige Minuten später war Shinichi trotz seiner Aussage, nicht müde zu sein, doch noch eingeschlafen, und kurz bevor Yusaku das Zimmer verliess, drehte er sich nochmal zu ihm um.

"Gute Besserung, mein Sohn."

Dann ging er, im Wissen, dass auch er diese Nacht endlich wieder einmal gut schlafen konnte.

Was weder er noch Shinichi wussten, war, dass sich die Wunde ein paar Tage später tatsächlich entzündete und auf seinem Hals schlussendlich doch eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde. Shinichi war gezeichnet für den Rest seines Lebens, aber nach anfänglichem Zögern akzeptierte er diesen Makel an sich. Etwas später fiel es ihm sogar sehr leicht, da er herausfand, dass seine Freundin Ran tatsächlich auf Narben stand und sie sehr anziehend fand.

Die Erinnerung an ihre Entführung und Shinichis Beinahe-Tod durch die Hand seines Vaters verblassten mit der Zeit immer mehr, und nachdem die letzte Erinnerung daran, die Narbe an seinem Hals, nun nicht mehr so deutlich zu sehen war, konnten Vater und Sohn diesen dunklen Abschnitt ihres Lebens endgültig abschliessen.

Das Lebenskapitel 'Traummörder' war nun endgültig vorbei.

Owari

22.10.11 23:00 23


End file.
